


Just drafts

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Drafts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Heh, this is where the drafts of my story will go. Feel free to subscribe or whatever.





	

Land of Trees and Frogs

Quest: Breed Genesis Frog & light the forge for not only the Gen. Frog, but to bring life back to the world  
Land Itself: The land is filled with Grandiose trees, reaching well into the sky. Frogs litter these Trees, often times they fall down to the forest floor. The trees are all dead, the land locked in a perpetual winter. Enchidna, the denizen, had no hand in this eternal winter. The forge, a volcano close to your house's new home, once used to be lively, but has since petered out. (if consorts) Many consorts huddle in large dens cut from the trunks of the trees to stay warm.

 

Land of Chasms and Frogs

Quest: Breed the Gen. Frog and to light the forge to stop the shakings, then make a way for travelling the chasms  
Land Itself: The land is filled with gigantic Chasms, and from within you hear sad and pitiful croaking from the frogs lost inside. Many chasms are uncrossable, and there are a few that are only centimeters wide. The ground is constantly shaking, causing the chasms to widen and spread. This is due to the forge, which is trying to light itself, but can't. Enchidna lives in the greatest Chasm, waiting for you. (If consorts) The consorts live scattered on the planet, in constant fear of new chasms swallowing them.


End file.
